The literature describes materials that are water based and whose physical form and properties may be modulated, thereby making possible various applications in fields that are widely varied. For example, mention may be made of hydrogels, which are three dimensional networks based on polymers having a number of applications in the food, agricultural and medical fields (contact lenses, delivery of therapeutic agent, breast implant, dressing, coating for prostheses) (Hamidi et al; Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews, 60, 2008, 1638).
The present invention provides a water based material that is an alternative to hydrogels and having the same advantageous properties, since it is possible to modulate and maintain a physical form and to adapt the physical and chemical properties of the material based on the desired application.
Furthermore, the patent application WO 2011/101602 describes an oil in water nano emulsion in form of a gel for the delivery of hydrophilic and lipophilic agents of interest. The three dimensional network of this gel is formed by the droplets bonded to each other by non covalent interactions. However, this gel is relatively fluid, and after being formed, it fails to sufficiently maintain its form. In addition, this gel when placed in the presence of an aqueous phase (and in particular physiological liquid during in vivo administration thereof) disaggregates rapidly and the three dimensional network of the gel is destroyed. Furthermore, these nano emulsions require high proportions of dispersed phase. These three disadvantages constitute an obstacle for many applications of a gel.